


Jurassic World AU

by TheMockingjayGames



Category: Captain America (Movies), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blood and Gore, Bucky loves his raptor family, But people die, Clintasha - Freeform, Dinosaurs, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Mentions of the other Avengers - Freeform, Nat and Clint are kids, Protective Bucky Barnes, Raptors, Slow Burn, So is Steve, Stucky - Freeform, Swearing, bucky is badass, but not heaps, but still best friends, kind of, like this is a major work in progress, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingjayGames/pseuds/TheMockingjayGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing really surprises Steve Rogers anymore. As the operations manager of Jurassic World, a park with living, breathing dinosaurs, things start to pale in comparison.<br/>That is, until all hell breaks loose.<br/>As the newly appointed guardian of his niece, Steve must team up with Bucky, a Velociraptor expert and trainer who might just be their ticket to survival.  </p><p> </p><p>The Jurassic World/Captain America crossover no one really needed but I desperately wanted. Major spoilers for Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic World AU

 

I started writing this after I saw the movie a few weeks ago and only just got around to posting it because I am trash. Oops.  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  

* * *

 

Nothing really surprises Steve Rogers anymore. As the operations manager at _Jurassic World_ , a park with living, breathing _dinosaurs,_ things just start to pale in comparison. It’s not that he doesn’t _appreciate_ things anymore, because he does. Every time he sees one of the dinosaurs, his inner child squeals with joy. Because, come on _. Dinosaurs._

But it’s mostly the job; being behind the scenes sort of ruins the element of surprise. And nowadays, Steve is always working. When people can’t get to Nick Fury, they go to Steve. And Fury is busy. A lot.

But the phone call **is** a surprise.

It comes in the middle of an important meeting, interrupting Steve as he attempts to appease a handful of investors. Stark never has the patience for meetings, or the _actual work_ behind the park, so he's always been happy to be the money behind the magic. And Fury, as the CEO of the Masrani Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World, has business with officials back in the United States, but scheduled to return that afternoon. So that left Steve to run the meeting.

"While year over year revenue continues to climb, operation costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been very patient." Steve says, leading the investors through the research center's laboratories.

"So we're losing money?" A mousy woman asks, looking up from her phone.

"Apparently no one is impressed by a dinosaur anymore.” Steve holds back his urge to sigh. "That doesn’t mean asset development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators are discovering new species every year. But consumers want them bigger. Louder."

"More teeth." The voice comes from behind Steve, and immediately sets him on edge. Arnim Zola is a strange man, always making Steve uncomfortable with the way he lingers, with his predatory smile. Much like the dinosaurs he works with. He steps away from his work station and approaches the group, smirking at Steve before facing the investors.

"Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones."

Steve stiffens; his parents had been archeologists. 

"So, you say you want to sponsor an attraction. What do you have in mind?" Steve asks the investors, attempting to regain control of the meeting.

"We want to be thrilled." A portly man says, grinning. 

"Don't we all?" Zola asks. He presses a button on the tablet he holds, and a hologram of a DNA strand appears, rotating slowly.

"The _Indominus Rex._ Our first genetically modified hybrid." Steve frowns, watching Zola confusedly. The last he'd heard, the hybrid was just a theory.  

"How did you get two different dinosaurs to, you know..." the same woman asks. Zola laughs quietly.

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed." He walks towards the hologram, staring at it proudly. "She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T-Rex." 

Murmurs break out through the room, some excited, others worried. Zola smiles, raising his voice. 

"Every time we unveil a new attraction, attendance spikes. Global news coverage, celebrity visitors, eyes of the world." Zola says.

"When will she be ready?" Another man asks. Zola shuts off the hologram, and smiles.

"She already is." 

Steve looks up in alarm. This was news to him. He advances on Zola, dragging him aside after a quick apology to the rest of the room.

"What is this? Does Fury know about this?" Steve demands. Zola laughs quietly, shaking his head almost fondly at him.

"Of course he does. Who do you think named it?" He questions. Steve rears back, shocked.

"Why didn't he tell me-"

Steve's phone buzzing in his pocket interrupts him. He looks down at the unknown number, his eyes flicking between his phone and Zola. Huffing exasperatedly, Steve excuses himself from the room, answering the phone. He really wishes he didn't. 

His sister is dead. Her husband too. His niece survived the car crash. She is, until further notice from his lawyer, in his care. She is on her way to the island with her best friend, who's been given permission by his guardian to stay with her while she settles into her new home. They should be there in a few hours.

Steve nearly drops the phone, cursing as he fumbles with the device. He recovers, mumbles a quiet thank you, and hangs up, collapsing against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he scrubs at his face, wiping away the tears that had fallen. He and his adoptive sister hadn't been the closest, but they still loved each other. Steve would have to start planning funerals, would probably have to take time off. Would he have to move back to America for a while? How long would Steve be her guardian? He knows nothing about being a parent!

Shaking himself, Steve pulls out his phone. 

"Bruce? Hey, it's Steve. Listen, how quick can you have a room ready?"

Steve exits the building, organising the room for his niece and her friend while heading back to his office. He still has a few hours before they arrive, and he needs to talk to Fury as soon as possible, but he knows it has to wait. His niece is coming and he needs to prepare for that.

He hasn't seen Natasha in seven years.

 

* * *

   

“Nat?” Clint whispers, waking her where she lays with her head on his shoulder. Nat sits up, blinking slowly and sniffles. She quickly scrubs her face with her hands and breaths out slowly. Clint watches silently from beside her, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Natasha blinks owlishly at him, smiles ever so slightly, and then turns to the window as she blinks away her tears. A tap on her hand has her turning back to Clint.

 _"We're here."_ He signs, gesturing out the window. Natasha smiles at the use of sign language, something Clint only does with her nowadays. His hearing aids allow for conversation, and he can read lips just fine, but this was always their preferred method of communication. He smiles back at her, relieved to see her smiling again. They both turn to watch as the train leads them through giant, grand gates labeled  _Jurassic World._

Natasha sighs, missing her parents desperately. Clint squeezes her shoulders and places a soft kiss on her temple, reading her mind. Natasha looks at him then, not even attempting to hide the tears in her eyes. The thought of doing this alone, having to deal with her parent's deaths without him beside her scares her, and a wave of relief, appreciation and affection washes over her. Clint and Natasha had been friends for as long as they could remember, him having befriended her when she was the new student at his school. They'd been inseparable ever since, and had become impossibly closer when he had finally gathered up the courage to kiss her on her 16th birthday. Then a year later, her parents had died, and Nat's life spiralled into a blur of tears, sadness, rapidly changing scenery with only one constant; Clint. 

Nat shifts even further into his embrace, turning and placing a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth. He blinks in surprise, before smiling goofily at her. 

 _"What was that for?"_ he signs, shifting to face her completely while still holding onto her. Nat smirks at him, the weight that had settled over her heart lifting ever so slightly. 

 _"Just because."_ She signs back, rolling her eyes at his bark of laughter.

 _"I think things are gonna be okay."_ Clint signs, looking at Nat intently.  _"Just think, a year from now you're legally an adult. You can do whatever you want. And from what I can remember, Steve was actually really cool."_

Nat smiles sadly.

_"That was seven years ago, Clint. You just like him cause he works with dinosaurs."_

Clint's eyes bug comically, his movements becoming large and excited. 

_"Dinosaurs, Nat! Come on, even you can admit that that's cool!"_

Nat rolls her eyes again, laughing at her boyfriend. 

 _"I wonder if he even remembers me."_ Nat signs, dejectedly. Clint sighs.

 _"Why'd he stay away so long anyway?"_ Nat shrugs.

 _"Work."_  Clint looks at her for a moment, pausing. He sighs softly.

_"Come on, it'll be fine. He'll remember you. What's the worst that could happen?"_

 

* * *

 

Steve stands high on the staircase of the Jurassic World Interactive Centre, overlooking the room below him. Children are everywhere, laughing, screaming, awing with wonder. Parents, too. Steve smiles proudly, his smile growing when he spots a familiar head of red hair. He hurries down the stairs, watching Natasha as she scans the room. She spots him and nudges the boy standing next to her. Steve starts to move through the crowd, almost reaching Natasha when he is barrelled into a bear hug by the boy Nat was with.

"Oh," Steve breathes out, taken aback. He catches himself easily, and can handle the boy's weight (he thanks his, albeit _very late,_ growth spurt for that). When he straightens up to look at who he's just hugged, he's shocked.

"C-Clint?" He asks, shaking himself. He beams. "Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were shorter than Nat! Oh, and carrying that toy Stegosaurus everywhere!"

"He still does." Nat says, smirking.

"Hey!" Clint cries, whirling around to face her. She just raises her eyebrow, cocks her head towards Steve and smirks. Clint flushes pink, and steps back. Steve watches the entire exchange amusedly. Nat takes a hesitant step forward.

"Hey Uncle Steve." She says softly. "Long time no see."

Steve, feeling tears coming, just steps forward and wraps his arms around her. Nat stiffens, then slowly brings her arms up to hug Steve back. From behind her, Steve sees Clint look away, his eyes gleaming. Steve squeezes tighter.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember, kid."

Nat steps back, smiling softly. 

"Not a kid anymore, Steve." Steve smiles sadly.

"Well, I can see that! Look how tall you've both gotten! How old are you now? Seventeen?"

Clint, having given Nat and Steve a moment, steps closer, eager to be around Steve again. 

"Just turned 18, but Nat's still 17."

"And he won't let me forget it." Nat says dryly. Steve laughs, delighted to be back with his niece no matter how sad the situation. They'd always been close whenever he visited, and it was good to feel that again.

His phone buzzes, a message coming through from Maria, his assistant.  _Fury ETA 15min._ Was all it said. Steve looks up to see her approaching from across the room, and he gives her a little nod. 

When he turns back to Clint and Natasha, he's surprised to see Clint's arm around her waist.

"Um, is there something I should know?" He stutters out, awkwardly. Nat laughs, and it's a beautiful sound. Clint turns to her, delighted to see her laughing again. 

"It's a long story. We'll tell you over lunch." She smiles. Steve hesitates.

"Actually, I have a meeting I have to get to, but I should be out by four, we can catch u-"

"Don't forget about the finances meeting." Maria interrupts. Steve sighs, rubbing his temples. Nat visibly deflates, and Clint squeezes her shoulder.

"You're not coming with us?" She asks sadly, and Steve's heart breaks.

"I'm sorry Nat, I can't get out of these meetings. I should be finished by 6." Maria coughs. "Okay, 7 at the latest," he amends, "but we'll have dinner and catch up. Plus Maria here will take you to your rooms which have your exclusive passes and everything and anything you need. She'll stay with you until I can meet up with you, okay?" Steve is rambling now, trying to get the sadness off of his niece's face. 

Nat sighs, smiling tiredly at Maria. Clint looks just about ready to burst from excitement. He signs something quickly to Natasha, and with Steve's years of hearing impairment at an early age allows him to read it easily.

_"Exclusive passes? No fucking way! This is awesome!"_

Steve smiles softly, glad that Natasha has Clint here. His phone buzzes again, reminding him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I do have to go. But I'll see you soon okay? And tomorrow, I'll take you to all of the exhibits, and I'll even take you to the control room, how about that?"

Clint looks close to fainting, but Nat frowns softly.

"Okay, Steve." They turn to follow Maria. Steve hesitates.

"Hey, kiddo!" Nat looks back at Steve.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"I missed you." Steve says. Nat smiles, eyes shining.

"Missed you too, Steve."

 

* * *

 

 Steve stands on the helicopter pad, waiting for Director Fury to arrive. The view is nice, he can almost see the whole park from up here. Steve stares out at the ocean. Thousands upon thousands of miles away is his home, New York. Only on occasions does Steve miss it, on days when he actually has time to think about it. But with Natasha and Clint arriving and everything that has happened recently, Steve finds himself thinking back.   


After his parents had died, Steve had been taken to an orphanage. He missed his parents terribly, and was miserable, until he met Bucky.  _Bucky._ James Buchanan Barnes. The boy who lived across the street from the orphanage. They'd met when Steve was being beaten up by one of the orphanage bullies, and Bucky had stepped in.  
  
"I had him on the ropes," Steve had said, wheezing and sweaty and blood dripping from his split lip.  
  
"I know." Bucky had said, smiling around his swelling eye. They'd been best friends ever since, practically inseparable until 15, when Steve had been adopted by Abraham Erskine and his little family. Who happened to live in Colorado. It'd been a tough blow for both of them, and Steve objected strongly to leaving Bucky behind, but in the end Steve didn't have a choice. The need and want of a family pulled Steve away, but only after Bucky assured him he'd be okay, and they'd stay in touch. 

It'd lasted a couple of months; texting and frequent phone calls dwindled to texts, which dwindled to nothing. Bucky had graduated high school and joined the Army, and as far as Steve knew, Bucky had made other friends and didn't need him any more. Steve made his own friends, graduated high school and travelled back to New York for college. When Abraham died, Steve and his sister had drifted with Steve's visits becoming less and less frequent. But Steve had still thought of Bucky. And now, Steve is alone again.  _Not alone_ he reminds himself.  _He has Natasha._

A strong gust of wind pulls him from his thoughts, as a helicopter descends onto the pad. When it lands, Steve jogs over. Nicholas Fury greets him as he climbs inside, handing him a headset. 

 "So," he says, turning to face Steve. Steve immediately feels underdressed, even in his dress slacks, designer shoes and a smart white polo shirt. But compared to Fury's immaculate suit, he's practically wearing a potato sack. "How's my park doing?"

"Great! We're up two and a half percent of our last year, a bit lower than our initials predictions-"

"Steve, stop. How's our park  _doing?_ Are the guest having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

Steve hesitates.

"Well, guess satisfaction is steady in the low nineties," he gives a reassuring smile to Fury, who just frowns at him. Steve is immediately reminded of why he's even meeting with Fury in the first place. "And so far there hasn't been any issues with the animals."

Fury just looks at him, steely eyes making Steve slightly uneasy. He shifts.

"Right, so," Steve starts, flipping open his folder of notes. "Marketing thought we could offset some of the costs by-"

"Not yet, Steve. Buckle up," Fury says, turning back around. Steve does so, hesitantly.

"Sir, I really need to speak with you about the investors meeting this morning-"

"And we will talk about it when we land." Fury says.

"Where are we going?" Steve asks hesitantly.

Fury just smiles.  

* * *

 

They land at a enclosure still under construction, and Steve stares up at it in awe. It's huge. 

"What's it for?" Steve asks. Fury looks at him.

"You and I both know the answer to that."

"The Indominus Rex." Steve says. Fury nods.

"Why didn't you tell me sir? I thought it was just a theory, barely even a developed concept, and Dr. Zola says it's already been bred!"

"Steve, this park needs something more. _The audience_ wants something more. Zola presented the concept to me, I liked it, and I gave the stamp of approval. This will bring us millions."

"If she's already alive, why are they still building? Is she here?" Steve asks, eyeing the structure ahead of them. 

"We planned to open her in may, but containment is insisting we build the walls up higher. It's... bigger than expected." Fury says nonchalantly. 

"May?" Steve asks incredulously. "And you still hadn't told me? Where you planning on telling the  _operations manager_ about this at all?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Fury says, walking towards the entrance. Steve huffs. 

When they're inside, Fury leads him over to the observation area.

"We hit a few speed bumps early on. She began to anticipate where the food was coming from. One of the handlers nearly lost a limb and the others threatened to quite unless we assured them of their safety," Fury explains.

"She's intelligent," Steve murmurs, looking into the greenery of the enclosure. Fury nods. They watch as movement shakes the area, and Steve sees the Indominus Rex for the first time through the bushes and trees. It's huge.

"White?" Steve asks, not once taking his eyes off the creature in front of him. He gets a sense of unease watching it move, as if it can sense Steve's presence. "Do you think it'll scare the kids?"

Fury glances at him, but watches the Rex.

"The kids?" He says. "This'll give the parents nightmares."

Steve turns to look at him, unsure. "Can it see us?"

"Zola says he can sense thermal radiation. Like snakes." Fury says. Steve shivers.

"The investors loved it. Zola told them all about it at the meeting." Steve says, trying not to let his opinions on Zola affect his professionalism.

"So they should. But there's one thing I need you to do before this goes any further." Fury says.

Steve looks up from his notes, and nods.

Fury continues. "The is a man here, Army vet, part of a research program that my company is running. James Barnes."

Steve freezes.

"James Barnes?" he croaks out. Fury raises an eyebrow. 

"I want you to bring him in. He's an expert, and I want him to do an inspection."

Steve nods, and continues to nod, lost in thought. James Barnes? It's a relatively common name, it couldn't be him.  _But Bucky joined the army. What are the chances?_

"Steve?" Fury asks. 

"Yes sir?" 

"Stop nodding." 

"Oh." Steve stops, shaking himself. "Sir, this is a weird question-"

"Then don't ask it." Fury interrupts. Steve hesitates, then asks anyway. 

"Do you know his middle name?" Steve rushes out.

"Excuse me?"

"His middle name? See, I think I might know him, maybe, I mean it's a possibility, but how many James Barnes could there be, right? And the James Barnes I knew joined the army and I was hoping if you would know his middle name just so I could be sure it's him." Steve knows he's rambling, but he's too nervous to care.

Fury rolls his eyes and types something into the tablet in his hand. 

"James Buchanan Barnes," he reads, "Sergeant of the United States Army, born 19-" Steve doesn't hear the end of it.

 _It's him_ , he thinks.  _It's really him._

_Bucky._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what sort of response this will get, but if anyone would like me to continue this, please let me know. This is my first time posting on AO3, I'm really new to this, so please be patient with me. I did deviate slightly from the plot of Jurassic World to suit the characters, and I will probably continue to do so, so apologies for that.  
> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
